robotsindisguisefandomcom-20200213-history
Steeljaw
The silver-tongued Steeljaw is everything certain schemers wish they could be. A revolutionary on Cybertron, his aims have turned to taking over Earth and turning it into a homeworld for Decepticons... under his benevolent guiding paw, of course. A brilliant schemer, he's always planning ahead, seeking out opportunity, and unlike some, he has the patience to sit and wait for just the right moment to pounce. He carries himself with a soft-spoken, easy-going air, quick to offer compliments, but it's all an act. He'll tell you what you want to hear, carefully planting suggestions, so that you'll willingly throw yourself under the bus for him. Or, failing that, the facade will drop just long enough to show you how bloodthirsty he truly is. If you think you've found an ally in Steeljaw, think again – there's nobody he won't sacrifice for his goals. Physically, he is a tough combatant, with razor-sharp claws and impressive speed and agility, plus his bark is certainly as bad as his bite. He's a master with sub-sonic technology, and with the right parts, can create sonic devices capable of interfering with Autobot technology, creating force fields, and more. He leads his own pack in contrast to Bumblebee's team–fierce, formidable and as mean as mean can be. He also has a brother named Phantomjaw. History Transformers: Robots in Disguise Forming a team While hiding in the woods outside Crown City, he encountered Strongarm, and tried to bluff her by claiming he'd been a guard aboard the ship. When that didn't work, he knocked her out, tied her up, and tried to convince her that he intended to dwell peacefully on the planet. Sideswipe distracted Steeljaw by masquerading as another Decepticon, and as a result Strongarm was freed, though Steeljaw escaped in the confusion. After Thunderhoof was knocked into the black hole caused by his makeshift space bridge, he landed in a forest area where Steeljaw was hiding out. Steeljaw approached Thunderhoof and invited him to team up. The duo used the Crown River Dam as a temporary base of operations. From here, Steeljaw recruited the cyber-tick Minitron, who hijacked Grimlock's body and managed to retrieve a stasis pod containing Underbite. Minitron inadvertently led the Autobots to their base. Following the inevitable battle, Steeljaw escaped with the stasis pod and reactivated Underbite, inducting him into the gang but abandoned Minitron to the Autobots. The growing force eventually set up shop in an abandoned steel mill. After Fracture joined the gang, Steeljaw attempted to pick up Clampdown as the next inductee. However, Clampdown turned out to have an unpleasant history with Thunderhoof, forcing Steeljaw to intervene. Thunderhoof managed to scare off Clampdown, and their pursuit led them into a confrontation with the Autobots. In the ensuing fight, Steeljaw almost trapped Bumblebee in a trash compactor; he was bested by the Autobots and captured with the rest of his Decepticons. Slipping his cuffs, he succeeded in creating a diversion by unmooring a garbage barge, then released the other Decepticons while the Autobots had their hands full. Back at their hideout, he inducted Clampdown into the gang even though Fracture questioned his loyalties but Steeljaw reassured him with the not-so-subtle threat of violence if Clampdown ever tried to betray his new benefactors. "First Decepticon" Seeking access to the stasis pods and all their Decepticon inmates in the scrapyard, Steeljaw engineered a diversion by using Kickback as bait. While Bumblebee's team was distracted, Steeljaw broke into the scrapyard, and his gang quickly took Fixit, Russell, and Denny hostage. Steeljaw also rigged up a sub-sonic pulse that would disable the Autobots and prevent them from gaining access. Steeljaw tried to get Fixit to free the other Decepticon convicts, then ordered Thunderhoof and Clampdown to try and recapture the missing humans. Fixit managed to stall long enough, despite Steeljaw's threats to terminate Denny, for the Autobots to break in and deactivate the sonic weaponry; in the ensuing fight, Steeljaw was defeated yet again by Bumblebee. Back at the Decepticon hideout, Steeljaw exploded at his comrades and ordered them to leave. Upon falling into a sulk he was contacted by a mysterious entity claiming to the the "first Decepticon" who also claimed to be responsible for the Alchemor's crash in order to free Steeljaw to serve him. Despite threats of violence Steeljaw was not intimidated by this entity and refused to serve him, but after the entity offered to give him control of Earth in exchange for his service Steeljaw finally agreed to build him his gateway. Following the instructions of his mysterious caller Steeljaw and his gang gathered various supplies to build the gateway. After the group captured Sideswipe and Strongarm, Steeljaw sent Fracture in the hopes of freeing more Decepticons from the scrapyard. Though Steeljaw attempted to delay the plan until Fracture succeeded, the entity convinced him to press on with the plan and, after capturing Windblade as well, the group headed to the Crown City Colossus to begin construction. The arrival of Bumblebee's team meant Steeljaw had to finish the gateway on his own, which he accomplished and activated the gateway. Despite the intervention of a newly revived Optimus Prime the entity made his way through the gate regardless and identified himself as Megatronus. Though Steeljaw and his gang initially aided Megatronus, the First Decepticon revealed that he intended to use the spark fuser they'd built to merge the AllSpark and Anti-Spark from the cores of Earth and Cybertron, destroying both planets in the process. Steeljaw realized he had been used and attacked Megatronus in anger while his followers fled in fear. Steeljaw continued to fight Megatronus but he used his telekinetic powers to hurl Steeljaw away. New Allies Intent on building a new team, Steeljaw tried to recruit Kickback, only to find that the other Con had already joined up with another group. He tailed Kickback to a swamp and a crashed starship, where he volunteered his services to Scorponok and Glowstrike. Promising his new friends some "elite warriors", Steeljaw directed Scorponok to a disused drive in before leaving a trail of energon from there to the scrapyard. Feigning an injury, he was taken into the scrapyard and sealed in a stasis pod, which he was able to escape thanks to a subsonic device. He sealed Fixit and the Autobots' pets in a force field and freed a bunch of the prisoners before Strongarm arrived. Though he attempted to obtain her Decepticon Hunter, she bested him in combat, and he was forced to flee. He was later able to present the Decepticons he'd rescued to Glowstrike. Taking advantage of a growing ideological rift among the Decepticons, Steeljaw gathered his team on the roof of the ship, where he mused about the possibility of staging a coup and overthrowing Glowstrike. He was interrupted by the return of Glowstrike and Saberhorn, who were pleased with his performance. Rather than having to take the position through force, he was promoted to sub-commander of the Decepticon forces. To prove his loyalty to the cause, he savagely attacked a Sharkticon whom Glowstrike had accused of treachery. That job done, Steeljaw joined the other two Decepticon commanders, who were hoping to gain access to the ship's armory, particularly a pair of Decepticon Hunters. After finding a way to access the armory, Steeljaw immediately took advantage of the Decepticon Hunters, using them to overthrow Saberhorn and Glowstrike and seize control of the ship and its inhabitants. When Bumblebee's Autobots broke into the ship, Steeljaw had his new Decepticon army surround the Autobots, grandly welcoming them to the first settlement of his new Decepticon empire. Steeljaw paraded his prisoners out in front of the Autobots as proof of his victory, disarming Glowstrike using a Decepticon Hunter. The Autobots managed to make a break for it, but Bumblebee left his Decepticon Hunter behind in the escape. Steeljaw managed to intercept Bumblebee and Optimus Prime at the ship's ventilation hub, where he proudly displayed all three of his new weapons before using them to power himself up. Bumblebee and Optimus struggled with Steeljaw until a swarm of escaped Mini-Cons stormed the room, occupying the Decepticon leader long enough for Bumblebee to finish arming the cryo-gas. The Mini-Cons managed to deprive Steeljaw of his weapons, reverting him to normal. Bumblebee took advantage of Steeljaw's momentary weakness to activate the Decepticon Hunters. Thus empowered, Bumblebee melted Steeljaw into the floor before escaping, leaving the would-be Decepticon conqueror howling in rage at his failure. Unable to escape the bomb's detonation, he was placed back in stasis. A gray wolf-motif Decepticon who generally serves as the main antagonist of the first season. Steeljaw was imprisoned on Alchemor for trying to incite a rebellion. He wishes to rule Earth as a safe and peaceful haven for Decepticons. His alt mode is a wolf snout-like off-road vehicle. Steeljaw leads his own team throughout the first season to defeat the Autobots and further his plans. He's also revealed to be hot-headed, as he, like Megatron, doesn't tolerate mission failures. He also doesn't tolerate betrayals, as he got angry when Thunderhoof tried to kill Clampdown. He later joins forces with Megatronus in hopes to control Earth for himself, only to get enraged after Megatronus revealed to Steeljaw he lied. Steeljaw attempted to avenge himself on Megatronus but was hurled into the distance. His pack was subsequently recaptured by the Autobots. Steeljaw later returned in season two where he discovered another group of Decepticon fugitives led by Glowstrike and Scorponok who had joined forces. Steeljaw introduces himself to Glowstrike and Scorponok. He also knows about the use of subsonics. In "Misdirection", Steeljaw frees various Decepticons from stasis to bolster Glowstrike's ranks. He eventually seizes control of Decepticon Island in the two-part "Decepticon Island" only to be defeated and finally captured by Bumblebee and Optimus Prime. Appearance Steeljaw's robot mode resembles a werewolf, and his alternate mode is some sort of off-road vehicle. He has werewolf-like attributes such as claws and pointed ears. Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Trust Exercises" *"As the Kospego Commands!" *"True Colors" *"Sideways" *"Lockout" *"Battlegrounds, Part 1" *"Battlegrounds, Part 2" Season 2 *"Metal Meltdown" *"Misdirection" *"Portals" *"Decepticon Island (Part 1)" *"Decepticon Island (Part 2)" Season 4 *"Exiles" *"Breathing Room" *"Prepare for Departure" *"Prisoner Principles" *"Collateral Damage" *"Five Fugitives" *"Enemy of My Enemy" *"Freedom Fighters" Gallery Main Article: Steeljaw/Gallery Trivia *Steeljaw is notably the first main antagonist of a western Transformers series who isn't Megatron or Galvatron. *Steeljaw acts like the Big Bad Wolf from the Little Red Riding Hood tale, always trying to fool and cheat his enemies, specially Strongarm. Category:Decepticons Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Steeljaw's Gang Category:Alchemor Inmates Category:Antagonists